Freakingly Meant To Be
by Kousetsu Hakuhen
Summary: Let's face the cold, hard truth: I suck at summaries. Moving on...suzeXpaul fluff...Hope y'all love it!
1. Deceived

_Chapter 1 : Deceived_

**A/N: Wow...**

**I can't believe this!**

**After a million years I have finally uploaded this! **

**You see, I am only a high school student and a scholar at that. **

**I need to keep my grades up in order to maintain being one.**

**Or else my parents would ship meoff to the province!**

**With the natives!**

**Without internet!**

**So I'll have to say goodbye to my beloved !**

**Can you imagine life without fanfiction?**

**That would totally suck! **

**No Paul Slater! No Jesse de Silva!**

**The point is I've written so many fanfics but I never got to finish them because of my helluva life/schedule.**

**You don't see the point?**

**This is my first fanfic (technically) so go easy on me on this one!**

**Lousy point, yes?**

**~groan~**

**Anyway I love y'all!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Except the plot. Obviously.**

oOo

"Susie? Could you please let me in?" my mother's voice, muffled by the door, asked me.

"No mom. I'm fine!" I shouted at her, irritated. It's not her business if I just want to crawl into a hole and die. I mean, who does she think she is? Yes she's my mother. I'm not stupid to not know that. Well, duh. I'm not Dopey. It's just that I don't want anybody to ruin this perfect moment of peace I'm currently in. NOT.

I am so shattered right now. And do you want to know who caused this?

Paul? Not likely.

Sister Ernestine? Nope.

Dopey? Spell D-U-H?

It was Jesse. The love of my life. Well… he used to be.

The love of my life I mean. Now he's just… I dunno.

The jerk in my life?

Yeah. Jesse is a jerk.

Surprised? Well so am I. Because yesterday there I was thinking that he's just about the perfect boyfriend any girl could ask for and now… Well now I just want to shift him in Shadowland and leave him there staring at the fogs. For the rest of his friggin life.

It was yesterday that I found out that Jesse hadn't been perfectly open and honest with me. He told me he'd be in the hospital and would be home very late thus not going to be there with me for our second anniversary to celebrate. (Yes, Jesse is already a pre-med student and he lives in an apartment close to my house.)

I had plans for that night. You know, to make it a special event and everything. I had bought Jesse a gift (a black Rolex watch) and decided to give it to him tonight to surprise him.

But I was the one who was in for a surprise.

When I went to the hospital, the clerk attendant told me that Jesse's shift was over.

Waaay over…

My stomach churned as I blinked at the clerk attendant not sure of what I'd just heard.

I felt confused. And hurt.

Jesse had actually lied to me.

People only lie for two things…

Either those people lie for the happiness of others or… they don't want anybody to know they'd done something wrong…

So those are the only reasons for lying…

What was _his_ reason?

I shook off the feeling that suddenly at the pit of my stomach and I chided myself for being so silly…

I reassured myself that this is just a part of Jesse's plan to make this night a night to remember.

So I forced the clerk attendant to give me the information I needed – the address of the place where I would meet Jesse – and commanded my legs to take me there.

oOo

"The Groove"

That's the name of the place where Jesse and I would supposedly be celebrating our second anniversary. Lights danced in front of my eyes. Wait. This place looks like a bar. This is the kind of place somebody like Dopey would get wasted!

A bar!

What's Jesse thinking? The poor guy… He must have thought that I liked the 21st century settings better that the nineteenth century ones. Well, I thought as I marched inside looking for him, I'd make sure to tell him that I love him the way he is and he shouldn't change that.

But all of these things were suddenly wiped away from my mind as I saw Jesse.

Who was making out with a redhead.

Who was definitely not me.

I just stood there stupidly gaping at the pair of them. Then, when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, strength finally went into my system. That strength gave me the willpower to reached for a can of beer…

…and poured its contents on Jesse's and his partner's head.

"What the-" yelps the redhead.

Jesse turned his head to look at me and when he saw me glaring at him, his eyes bulged and he exclaimed, "Susannah! What are you doing here?"

Gee. He's not that bright is he? Just my luck.

"Finishing our relationship" I spatted at him as I crushed the can n my right hand. "I can't believe you Jesse! You of all people cheated on me! And here I was thinking that you were different! Don't worry. You're a man. I understand that but I would have totally appreciated it if you told me the freaking truth that you were bored with me before deciding to stoop this low!"

I decided to finish my rant since there were many people who were looking at us.

Some were even laughing.

Bastards.

I slapped Jesse on the cheek.

Hard.

And after giving the redhead a disgusted look I ran out onto the impending darkness.

Jesse just stood there speechless. He didn't seem to know what the right words to say.

Hell! There weren't any words that would have seemed right at that moment! One thing crossed my mind as I ran blindly along the road though:

Whatever happened between Jesse and I, it was over.

It was freakingly over.

oOo

**A/N: Liked it? Review.**

**Hated it? Review.**

**Found out that I'm an interesting human being after all? Review.**

**Think Paul Slater is HOT? Like EFFING HOT?? Like DEVLISHLY HOT??? Review and pm me.**

**I am totally in LOVE with HIM!**

**Paul: It's nice to know that I've charmed another female specie on this planet yet again ~smirks~ but I would like you to know that my heart belongs to none other than Suze Simon. **

**Me: Hey! I wrote that line! And curse you Simon for taking away yet another HOTTIE that walked the surface of the earth! Sob.**


	2. Shattered

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys RULE! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Although I must say that I love Paul Slater M-O-R-E!**

**Paul: Not this again…**

**Me: Careful Slater. I might "accidentally" write down that you asked to marry me one day.**

**Paul: ……………………………….**

**Me: Good. Nw that we've established who's powerless (meaning Y-O-U) shut the freaking up!**

**Paul: I would if you'll stop writing down how much you love me, adore me, crave for me, want me worship me-**

**Me: I sort of get the picture.**

**Moving on with the story…**

**(Kousetsu is currently shoving Paul in a room locking inside it. With her.)**

Bruhahahaha

oOo

I stared at the wall unseeingly. It was there but my mind was like a projector and it just keeps showing pictures of Jesse and that slut doing heavy-duty make-out. Tears started clouding my vision but I didn't care. No one was in the room except for that stupid cat Spike.

Which made me cry harder.

Jesse's cat reminded me of his "ghost days" and how we had a lot of fun during those times.

And how I wouldn't be able to able to bring back those times…

His cat also reminded me that Jesse was now alive.

And how his feelings for me had changed so suddenly.

There was no warning at all that his feelings for me would change.

Really, is it too much to ask to have a normal life (no seeing, mediating and shifting the dead), normal stepbrothers (hello Brad!) and a normal boyfriend/ex-boyfriend (no transformation form the dead to alive thing)?

I don't think so. It's just so… unfair.

I curled up in my bed trying to think about nothing.

And failed.

I can't help thinking about Jesse.

I mean, I hadn't done anything wrong had I?

Or maybe he got bored of me.

Who wouldn't? Well, I thought Jesse wouldn't, but I guess I was wrong. When have I ever been right?

I hate Jesse. But still…

Still…

I love him so much…

And that's why I hate him. Because even though he managed to hurt me, I know my feelings for him would not go away. Ever.

I closed my eyes feeling tired all of a sudden. I was drained all right. Physically, mentally and emotionally.

oOo

Today is a new day. This is the day that I, Suze Simon, would announce to the bachelors of Carmel that I am single.

Unattached.

Not committed.

But I wouldn't want a rebound guy. No, no, no. Maybe I should just face the truth: I would be an old maid for the rest of my life.

~sigh~

This is what I thought as I stiffly sat myself up. As soon as I reached my bunny slippers I went to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Talk about a _messy_ breakup…

I was a _mess _all right.

My hair was sticking out of my head in various places.

My eyes looked like they belong to a zombie.

And my face was pale and void of any emotion.

_Stress can do that_, I thought as I reached for my toothbrush.

No. I wouldn't let Jesse know that he managed to hurt me. I'll show him that I don't need him. That I'm perfectly okay without him.

Except… How on earth am I going to do that?

oOo

After I brushed my teeth, I went downstairs to see that it is only 5:00 in the morning.

Nobody is awake.

Except me.

And Max.

And Andy.

"Good morning Suze!" he greeted me when he saw me standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. It seems he's cooking pancakes. Yum!

"Morning Andy" I replied as I breathed in the pancake-y smell of… erm, pancakes.

"How come you're up so early?" he asked as he increased the fire in the gas stove.

I gulped feeling like I'm on a question-and-answer portion of a beauty pageant and I haven't got a clue how to answer the question. "I woke up early… I tried to sleep again… But I couldn't…" I finished lamely.

Andy nodded. Am I qualified for the Magic 10? Heh… Just kidding.

"I'm sorry about the thing with Jesse, Suze. Your mother told me all about it. Maybe he just wasn't 'the one' for you, if you get my drift. After all, guys tend to do that – you know, losing interest in their partners if they're in a relationship for too long. Besides, he's already in college. Like Jake. Maybe you just need someone who's your age," he concluded not looking me in the eye. I guess he was embarrassed for me giving me an advice but I took it well. I could use all the advice anyone can give me right now.

I nodded then said, "Yeah. Maybe that's just it. But Andy, what if he… what if he tries to win me back?" I asked him. Even though this was highly unlikely. Jesse was probably happy that I'm out of his life. Bastard.

"Well, that's entirely up to you. But make sure that the choice you'll make won't hurt you twice," he answered.

"Thanks for the advice Andy. I really appreciate it," I said as I leaned forward to hug him. He hugged me back and I felt as if my dad had become alive once again. Through Andy.

oOo

"What? He did that? But Suze, maybe he was just drunk!" Cee Cee said trying to convince me that Jesse wouldn't cheat me by blaming the whole incident on the innocent beer.

Okay. Maybe the not-so-innocent beer. Because it's one of the causes of evil and whatnot.

Whatever.

"Yeah. That's sort of the point. He wasn't sober enough when he did that. But get this: wouldn't he want to do that subconsciously? Make-out with a girl? Anew, fresh one at that?" I asked Cee hoping to not hear the answer that was so frigging obvious.

"When you put it that way… I guess you're right. Suze, did he ever try to contact you at all?" Cee asked me as I chugged down the remaining contents of my root beer float.

"No. I mean yes. I think. The truth is I've turned the phone off" I admitted shamelessly. Cee Cee only nodded trying to think if Jesse had called or not.

I hope. She better not be thinking about Adam in tight Speedos right now! I was in a crisis for crying out loud!

We sat in silence for a while, chomping on pizza slices.

"Suze… Do you think that Adam would leave me someday? Because… Let's face it. I'm not attractive or anything let alone beautiful. I have no hold on him. I don't see why I bother continuing to be his girlfriend when he deserves someone better…" Cee trailed off, a sad look suddenly creeping on her face.

I knew it! Cee _was_ thinking of Adam! Well, at least no tight Speedos were involved.

I guess I should tell Cee Cee that he wouldn't do that to her because it's clear that Adam loves her very much.

But before I could comfort Cee Cee, a knock on the door prevented me from doing that.

"Yeah?" I asked the unknown person behind the door.

"Um Suze? It's David…" I waited but nothing else came.

"Uh huh… What is it David?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Jesse's here. He said he wanted to talk to you"

.God.

oOo

**Author's Note:**

**Please review?**

**Thanks!**

**I LOVE Y'ALL! **

**Though I love Paul MORE!!!**

**Speaking of the spawn of Satan…**

**Kousetsu emerged from the previously locked room looking triumphant…**

**With Paul looking flushed and breathless…**

**Paul: Wow… I didn't imagine that would be so…**

**Me: Good? (Flutters eyelashes)**

**Paul: Gawd… yeah!**

**Me: I knew you'd like it (says in a seductively voice)**

**Readers: Um… Ew.**

**Paul: (defensive) What? It wasn't my fault that she was good at… a-at… (small voice) that…**

**Suze: Okay. What exactly happened there?**

**Me: Jeez. We just played scrabble okay?**

**Paul: Yeah… And she was amazing! (looks at me in a tender way)**

**Bruhaaha! I think that's how Meiator fanfics should end!**

**Paul: (back to the original him) In your dreams Love.**

**Me: See? Dreams do come tur!**

**Paul: ~rolls eyes~**

**Me: ~pokes him in the eye~**

**Paul: Ow!**

**At this point somebody should get me a strait jacket…**

**Oh well don't say I didn't warn you…**

**Love y'all!**


	3. Changed

**A/N: Thanks to Hope and Faith for reviewing! And nao hino too! And to those who reviewed before too! Love y'all!**

**And without further ado, I give you Chapter 3!**

oOo

.God.

Oh my frigging God!

What-Am-I-Going-To-Do?

I looked at Cee Cee but she's entirely clueless either. I shot a panicked glance at Doc (who was still waiting at the door by the way) hoping to get an advice then I remembered that he's a guy.

Well, that certainly put a damper on things.

"Do you want me to tell him that you're not feeling well?" he asked in a timid voice.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

I don't want him to think I'm sick or anything.

Not that it matters.

But –But I don't want him to think I'm shattered because of him.

Which I kind of am.

But that's beside the point.

"No. I'll talk to him"

Okay. What did I just I say that?

Doc nodded, obviously relieved (what's up with him and errands?), then he slammed the door shut. As I stood up, Cee Cee grabbed hold of my arm and plopped me down on the bed.

"Suze what are you going to tell him?" Cee Cee asked in a worried voice. Maybe she thinks I'm going to punch him or something. Not that I'll be violent with Jesse. Jesse will never punch or do anything physical to a girl.

That sounds so wrong.

Anyway, yeah. Jesse will never get violent with a girl considering he's born in the 1850's. But a nineteenth century gentleman doesn't kiss girls who's not his girlfriend either.

Which is called cheating by the way.

Maybe it was bad for Jesse to catch up in the 21st century…

It's like good and hot Jesse had been replaced by the evil and hot Jesse with no one noticing.

"Earth to Simon?" Cee Cee's voice brought me back to reality. The ugly reality.

"What? Oh… I'll just tell him I'm not interested in having a relationship with him anymore" I lied. Because I know that when I'll find Jesse sitting at the couch downstairs I'll be begging him to leave that redhead and fix things with me straightaway.

~ sigh ~

...

Wait… What if he wasn't here to try to fix things with me? What if he's here to have a clean break? And what if he's here to say that overly used cheesy line, :It's not you. It's me."? Or to say "Friends?" and then practically avoid me for the rest of his life?

Bah. His loss.

I finally jumped out of bed, threw Cee an I-can-do-this-look, then headed for the door.

Omigod. I can't do this! Why didn't I just tell Doc to tell Jesse that I wasn't well?

Aaaahh…

God help me…

oOo

After a lot of accusations, shouting and spilled coffee, Jesse left the house, defeated.

Oh all right. I'll tell you exactly what happened.

As I descended the stairs, I saw Jesse standing in the living room, his back to mine.

Conveniently so, I might add.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself because I was hyperventilating at the moment. Seriously.

Just as I hopped to the floor from the last stair, I lost my footing because Max was lying there so I avoided him. Resulting me to slip on a piece of banana peel. I'm willing to bet my whole life that my stupid stepbrother Brad left it lying there. Accidentally of course. Because he wouldn't have done anything on purpose because of his stupidity.

Just my luck that Jesse chose that time to turn around and see me lying sprawled on the floor. God, how embarrassing! He actually chuckled a bit and offered me his hand like nothing happened last night. I scowled at him as I got to my feet and that probably reminded him that I was still angry with him….

I was being bitchy I know… But what he did to me really hurts…

So anyway, I went to the couch and sat on it and eyed Jesse.

He was just looking back at me.

Okay. Have I mentioned how awkward this is?

"Um… So what did you want to say?" One word Suze. Lame.

He looked uneasy for a moment then he started his speech, "Querida, I just wanted to tell you that what happened last night was and accident."

Accident? Yeah right! And he actually had the nerve to call me Querida!

"I don't what made me do it. You know… Lied to you."

And cheated! You forgot that part!

"Who you saw last night was a classmate of mine. Her name's Camille."

As if I want to know her name! Her stupid name!

**(A/N: To those Camilles out there, I'm sorry!)**

"She invited me to go to that… That place a few days ago and I said yes on the spot not thinking that our second anniversary would occur on that date too. And I swear we were just talking for a moment and… and we got drunk I guess…"he trailed off.

Silence…

"So what do you want to happen now?" I snapped at him. "Do you want me to take you back with open arms? Well, sorry Jesse I don't think that's going to happen!" I stood up and marched toward the stairs.

What didn't happen was my dramatical exit. Jesse grabbed my upper arm and faced me toward him. His eyes were hurt. But they were angry too. That made me peeved. The nerve! He didn't have a right to be angry!

"Susannah don't do this to me! To us!" he pleaded.

"Us? What us? There is no us anymore Jesse! And you know what? I'm not the one who finished our relationship. It's you who freaking ended it!" I screeched at him.

Jesse's hand landed on my cheekbone.

Hard.

It was a slap.

He just slapped me.

I stared at him, shocked.

He seemed just as mortified as I was.

But then something passed my mind as I stared in those deep irises of his:

Jesse had changed.

The Jesse that I had known… My Jesse… had changed.

"Jesse if you don't get out of this house at this very moment I am going to kick your ass." I threatened him.

Very unfeminine I know. But I can't help it! I was pissed off! Really pissed off.

"I'm really sorry Susannah. I didn't mean to do that" he mumbled then he left the house.

After he went outside I dropped down on my knees and cried. God! That really hurt! Not just my stinging cheek but…. Our meeting. He had shouted at me and slapped me.

Jesse had really changed now.

I know I kept saying that but… I don't want him to change…

Where was the gentle always-there-for-me Jesse I know?

He was gone.

He was freakingly gone…

oOo

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not very good at arguments, I know. **

**But at least I gave it a shot right?**

**Please review…**

**(Too tired to involve Paul in this note….)**

**P.S. You careful readers must be wondering: "Where's the spilled coffee?"**

**Well…**

**It kind of dematerialized…**

**Sorry if that confused you a lil bit! (Did it???)**

**Love y'all!**


	4. Discovery

**A/N: Yay! Finally finally finally! Paul Slater is in this chapter! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**

**Oh! And thanks to those guys who reviewed last time!**

**You guys rule!!!**

**Love y'all!**

oOo

After that heart-breaking argument, I went upstairs where Cee Cee quickly comforted me. I told her everything that happened downstairs.

Including the slap Jesse gave me.

"He's an idiot! He's a celluloid ape! He's a moronic reprobate!" Cee Cee screamed as if Jesse can hear her.

"Cee… what does that even mean?" I asked her uncertainly referring to the words she had mentioned.

She gave me a dirty look before saying, "Shut up Simon! I'm not done!"

After she calmed down I asked her if she could stay for a sleepover.

"Of course Suze. It's a good thing that we're in college now huh? I mean living in a dorm and being independent really have its perks!" she said obviously forgetting that I don't live in a dorm and I'm still dependent.

"I'll ask Jake if he can be your chauffeur. I mean, that dormitory of yours is really far away from here. Like 10 miles and all!" I'm not kidding.

"Sure" she said before stopping dead still. I thought for a moment that she's having a heart attack or something. I looked at her and she's got a crazed look in her eyes! GASP! She is having a stroke! Oh no Cee!

"Cee Cee?" I asked her uncertainly. If she's not going to answer me I am going to bolt her out of the door and drive her straight to the hospital.

She squealed and she asked, " Jake Ackerman?"

Whew. She's not dead.

"Who else?" I scoffed at her.

She squealed again and said dreamily, "Jake's going to be my chauffeur…"

Ugh. "God Cee… And to think I thought you loved Adam…"

"It's just that… your stepbrother is so hot! Hotter even! And in college!" she squealed ever so dreamily.

"Duh? We're in college now too!" I said giving her a look.

"Well, we're only on our first year and he's already on his… what third?" Cee asked.

"Yes. It's just like high school"

"Simon don't be a killjoy" is what she said to me.

Anyway Jake accepted to be Cee's chauffeur and she thinks she died and went to Hottie Land.

Seriously. I don't know what my best friend (or other girls for that matter) sees in Jake Ackerman anyway. I mean the guy's a pig! Not so much as Dopey. Still.

But I've got to admit despite his pigginess Jake is a good-looking guy and all.

God! That sounds so wrong!

I went to the Coffee Clutch to get some espresso (I seriously need one) when I bumped into Paul.

Literally.

And yeah. It's him if you're asking if it was Paul Slater.

**(A/N: Hyperventilating…) **

I was totally shocked and totally embarrassed seeing him there!

I was shocked because Paul never goes there.

He goes to "other" places.

I was embarrassed because I was thinking about Jake at that time (cringe) and I just ordered a cup of coffe, which I was so carelessly holding at that time too. So when I bumped into him the coffee sort of flew over to a guy who was standing right behind him.

Nice going Simon.

I gulped. I am so dead.

Because the guy who happened to be right behind started flexing his knuckles and glaring at me when he realized that he'd just been soaked by some liquid. He also started making his way toward me but Paul stopped him by saying, "No now you wouldn't hurt the young lady here would you? I suggest you do that outside where no one can stop you."

Okay. That wasn't exactly what I've been expecting to hear but… Whatever.

The guy started to nod then said, "Yeah. Yeah I'll wait for you there, understand me?"

Um no.

The guy glared at me one more time before leaving the Coffee Clutch. Then he looked back at me. Woah. He seemed to be expecting me to go out there so he can actually pound my face.

I'm sorry but, is that guy wasted or what?

It seems like I wasn't the only with that reaction.

Paul who was beside me was staring bemusedly at the entrance door where the man stood glaring at me. "Is it me or did he actually fell for that?"

"Hell yes. He actually bought it," I said in awe at him.

He grinned at me.

Omigod.

I swear my heart started thumping faster in my chest when he did that.

Not in a nervous kind of way because I totally swooned when he did that. Grinned at me I mean.

I t was in a good way accompanied by the blushing thing.

I, Suze Simon, actually blushed because of Paul Slater.

I haven't done that in years!

Okay maybe only one year but… whatever.

And I think that doesn't count since I haven't seen him during all my fourth year. He moved in Seattle again. But I saw him during summer back at The Pebble Beach and Golf Resort. Which means he's probably back in Carmel for good now.

Hey! What am I babbling about? We're like friends now! Right?

"Well Simon" he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I take it you owe me for that?"

"Owe you? For that? Ha! Yeah right! It was your fault I bumped into you in the first place!" I screeched at him.

"My fault? Oh yeah Suze it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" he said sarcastically.

Oh. So he knew that I had been distracted for a while.

Let's not hope he knows I had been distracted because of Sleepy. Arg.

Wait. Was he stalking me? Not that I'm flattered or anything but –

"Why are you alone anyway? Where's Rico Suave?" he asked casually.

I glanced at him kind of sharply. Then I remembered that he doesn't know about our breakup.

Fabulous.

"Making out with a stupid redhead named Camille I guess" I answered truthfully.

He looked perplexed.

I guess this wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"So… you and Jesse… you're no more?" Paul asked stupidly.

Hearing those words made me want to punch him. Because he's just repeated what Jesse had said to me years ago.

You know, the one involving Tad.

"Yeah… we're no more," I said quietly.

Paul took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry about that Suze. You'll get back together believe me. It's just probably one of those fights couples have," he comforted me.

I wish.

"No Paul. I think our relationship is over. Permanently over." I cried and leaned onto him thankful for his support.

oOo

After crying my eyes out I felt highly embarrassed. This was Paul Slater for Pete's sake!

Whoever Pete was.

But… I haven't seen Paul act so… sweet before.

Paul… he's changed too.

But in a good way.

I looked up at Paul who seemed to be immersed in his thought to notice my ogling at him.

Finally he noticed that I was kind of gaping at him and he looked at me.

"Feeling better?" he asked me, his eyes never leaving mine.

**(A/N: Sure feels good to be Suze….)**

I nodded then said," Yes. A little bit better I guess. Thanks."

He smiled at me then turned his head towards the beach.

Yes. The beach.

Somehow Paul had managed to get me in his car while I was busy crying my eyes out. And he drove us to the beach.

"Paul…" I said trying to get his attention.

He turned and I continued, "Thanks for being a friend."

"It's the least I could do Suze. I mean, after everything I've done to you, comforting you is… well... As I've said the least I could do."

He looked embarrassed. I guess Paul isn't used in redundancy.

"Jesse is a jerk for leaving you Suze," he continued. "If I were him I would never have done that to you."

"Yeah… Too bad you're not him," I said briefly. "So… what's your course again?" I said attempting to lighten the conversation.

"I'm still studying to be a lawyer."

"You'll be a good lawyer Paul," Never thought I'd say that.

"Thanks. How about you? I've never heard from you for… what one year?"

"Yeah. One year. I took a major in writing"

**(A/N: I don't know what Suze wants to be, so there!)**

"One year huh? Times flies by so fast. Anyway, writing? Never knew you've got an interest for that one. But that's cool I guess. How are your brothers? Stepbrothers I mean." he corrected himself.

"Fine I think. I don't care much about them" I said distractedly.

He chuckled lightly and I marveled at the sound.

It was so manly.

Not that he was a gay before.

Definitely not.

But I treated him more of a boy back then I guess.

Because that's what he was back then.

A boy.

Now, he's a man.

God! What am I saying? Thinking I mean?

"So how are you and Kelly?" I asked him hoping to rid of these thoughts. They're kind of creeping me out.

"Kelly?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "We weren't dating before Suze."

"But you took her out on that Winter Formal," I insisted.

"Suze Suze Suze," he chortled. "It's perfectly alright for a gentleman to take a… um lady on a formal event without officially being together right?"

"But… she was telling everybody that you're an item the following day after the Formal," I insisted.

"Her imagination's probably playing tricks on her" he said coolly.

"Oh. Okay then. So… Dating anyone at the moment?" I asked casually.

No. Say no. Say no. Please say no.

What am I saying? Pull yourself together Simon!

"At the moment? Nope," Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I meant….. That's sad…

So sad…

"I'm through with girls at the moment anyway. They're just so confusing. One moment, they like you. Then the next they hate you with every fibre of their being," he said seriously.

"Believe me, you guys are like that too. You pretend we're the only one you guys love, and then we find out that you're pining for other girls at the same time! It's just… sick!"

"Girls are still more confusing than us," he said as if that settled the matter.

"Well we can handle being confusing. You guys are cheaters and liars!" Oopsies. I unconsciously dragged Jesse into the picture!

"You're just saying that because he cheated on you. Not all of us are like that Suze."

Wanna bet?

"Yeah. He's a cheater! And a liar!"

"God Suze. Would you just forget about him already? You sound so… pathetic," he said cautiously.

I flinched involuntarily. As I listened to myself babble, I do sound like I'm making no sense.

"Well, that happens when the love of your life happened to be good at deceiving you."

He sighed then said, "What do you say you come back to attending shifter lessons? I've discovered a new ability I'm sure you'll find interesting."

I was so shocked. I mean, I honestly forgot that I have these peculiar "abilities" a normal person doesn't have.

Not that I forgot that I was a mediator.

Pesky ghosts reminded me that once or twice every month.

It's just that I forgot that I was a "shifter".

You know, the whole "shifting" and "soul transference" thing.

Because I didn't need to use these handy abilities.

I wonder what ability Paul has discovered this time…

"Huh? Really? What ability is that?"

"Telekinesis"

oOo

**A/N: So yeah. The shifters have the power to move anything with their minds now!**

**It's kind of cool actually!**

**It's pretty convenient especially to people who are lazy to move their asses off the couch. **

**Like me.**

**Too bad there is no such thing as telekinesis in the real world…**

**Oh well…**

**Enough complaining Kousetsu and urge those readers os yours to review!**

**Please review! Love y'all!**

**(So there! Are you happy now Grandma?)**

**Heh.**


End file.
